


I'm Just Gonna Keep on Waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe)

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Swan-Mills Family, Twitter Prompt, everyone is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: Little Swan Queen Christmas fic involving some magical mistletoe. This is based on a prompt I saw on twitter with a few tweaks here and there.#SQPrompts Regina decides to invite Emma over for breakfast on Xmas day because "it's convenient" & "Henry wants both of his mothers to be with him when he opens his presents". Cue SMF softness, mutual pining, & an awkward family dinner involving some mistletoe (Zelena's idea).





	I'm Just Gonna Keep on Waiting (Underneath the Mistletoe)

**Author's Note:**

> Towards the end of the fic I reference the cover of All I Want for Christmas is You by Ingrid Michaelson and Leslie Odom Jr. which I highly recommend you listen to as you read that scene (or through the whole fic if you like). Merry Christmas, Swen!

 

_Looks like a cold, cold winter_   
_Plenty of ice & snow _   
_But we'll keep the love light in our hearts aglow_   
_Looks like a long, long winter_   
_Baby what do we care_   
_As long as we have this love of ours to share_   
_It's gonna be cold outside_   
_It's gonna be warm inside_   
_So we'll cuddle up by a cozy fire, side by side_   
_Looks like a cold, cold winter_   
_Summer is far away_   
_Until then I'll love you more & more each day _   
_Gonna keep you warm until winter goes away_

  
  


Regina can’t imagine a more perfect holiday season than the one she’s in the middle of right now. She has her son, who is practically skipping room to room around the mansion from morning until night, humming christmas carols, a candy cane perpetually dangling from his mouth (no matter how many times she scolds him about it). She has her sister, with whom any remaining tension has long since melted away, who is now living in the mansion with rambunctious toddler, Robin and they’re both a constant presence around the house.

 

The mansion is _warm_ again; a soft overwhelming feeling of _family_ , something Regina is still getting used to, fills every room.  

 

But as Christmas approaches, no matter how hard she tries, Regina can’t shake the heavy feeling that there is still something _missing._

 

She’s pushed the feeling down as best as she can, trying not to let anything show to her sister or Henry. She busies herself with them, decorating, baking, and watching every Christmas movie they can manage during the weeks leading up to the holiday. But every night, as she finishes up last minute tidying before retreating up to her bedroom, a nagging feeling of emptiness starts to filter in. She finds herself lingering in the kitchen after the dishes are done or in front of the fireplace with a drink in her hand just listening to the quiet. She lays in her bed long after she’s turned off the lights staring at the ceiling in the dark, an aching weighing on her chest.

 

She _should_ be happy. She _is_ happy.

 

 _Everything is as it should be_ , she tells herself over and over, trying to will herself to believe it, but the feeling remains.  

 

* * *

 

It’s two days before Christmas and Regina’s standing at the stove, a large pan of scrambled eggs cooking in front of her, the sounds of Henry (candy cane in his mouth), Zelena, and Robin chattering behind her, when her cell phone begins to ring.

 

“Phone! Phone! PHONE!” Robin shouts from Zelena’s lap as Regina turns, slightly startled, to grab the device from the counter.

 

The screen is lit up with a picture of Emma and Henry’s faces pressed together with matching cheesy smiles (a picture Emma had sent her several months ago when she was stuck working late at City Hall). A slight flutter erupts in her stomach, which she stubbornly ignores, as she slides her finger across the screen to accept the call. Holding the phone between her ear and her shoulder she goes to check on the eggs.

 

“A little early for you, isn’t it, Miss Swan?” Regina says dryly, poking the eggs with her spatula, a grin sneaking onto her face.

 

 _“Oh shit,”_ Emma sputters into the phone, _“did I wake you?”_

 

Regina chuckles at that, lifting the pan off the burner and dishing eggs onto three large plates and one small one.

 

“Is that Ma?” Henry asks, pulling the candy cane from his mouth and replacing it with a large bite of eggs.

 

Regina nods, pausing to glance at her sister a moment when she notices she is giving her a curious expression. She narrows her eyes at her before turning to place the frying pan in the sink.

 

“No,” she finally says with a chuckle, starting to run water over the pan, “we’re about to have some breakfast.”

 

“ _Oh, good,_ ” Emma answers, the sound of a relieved exhale hits Regina’s ear through the phone, “ _and don’t call me Miss Swan._

 

“Well,” Regina says, smile still on her face, placing the clean pan to dry next to the sink. She leans against the counter, her back to the others, before continuing, “what can I do for you this early morning then, _Em-ma_?”

 

Regina hears Emma clear her throat on the other end of the phone.

 

“ _I was, uh,_ ” Emma starts, sounding slightly awkward and she takes a moment to continue, “ _I was wondering if I could drop everyone’s gifts off Christmas Eve night. That way you could open them on Christmas morning._ ”

 

Regina’s heart clenches at the sudden realization that Emma might be alone on Christmas and an idea forms in her head.

 

“Why don’t you come over for breakfast?” She says, the words tumbling out of her mouth.

 

“ _Now?_ ” Emma asks and Regina can hear some shuffling in the background and something falling with a thud.

 

“No no,” Regina clarifies quickly, placing the heel of her hand on her forehead, “Christmas morning.”

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Emma says, laughing a little, “ _right._ ”

 

“It's more convenient that way," Regina rushes to say and then adds "Henry wants both of us to be with him when he opens his presents. It makes sense. For Henry."

 

Regina hears mumbling behind her but she ignores it, anxiously waiting for Emma to answer.

 

“ _For Henry_ ,” Emma echos and pauses before continuing, “ _of course! I’d love that!_ ”

 

Regina can practically hear Emma smiling in those last words and Regina smiles too, feeling a little giddy despite herself at the thought of Emma with them on Christmas.

 

They are both silent a moment, Regina dragging her finger through a droplet of water on the counter.

 

“ _Alright,_ ” Emma says, clearing her throat again, finally breaking the silence, “ _well, I better let you all go have your breakfast. I’ll see you on Christmas, Regina, if not before._ ”

 

“Yes,” Regina answers, standing up straight and wiping her hands on her apron, “Goodbye, Emma.”

 

“ _Bye, Regina, and thank you_ ” Emma says, her voice soft before she ends the call and Regina feels the familiar nervous fluttering in her stomach again. She places her phone back on the counter and turns.

 

Henry and Zelena are eating quietly, learning closely to one another, looking like they just finished whispering something, smirks on both of their faces.

 

“Did I miss something?” she asks quirking a brow and pulling her plate of food towards herself.

 

“How’s Ma?” Henry asks, trying to school his features.

 

“Miss Swan will be joining us Christmas morning,” Regina says before taking a small bite of her breakfast.

 

“That’s great!” Henry says, an honest smile breaking onto his face and he slides off his stool. His plate is clear and he grabs it, rounding the kitchen island and planting a quick kiss to Regina’s cheek before rinsing his plate and placing it into the dishwasher.

 

He rounds the island again and grabs his half eaten candy cane and leaves the room, a slight skip to his step as he hums “We Wish You a Merry Christmas.”

 

Regina shakes her head, the smile growing on her own lips as she continues eating.

 

The kitchen is quiet for several moments save for Robin’s happy babbling and Regina finds her mind replaying the short call with Emma in her mind, smile remaining on her face.

 

“So,” Zelena finally says, pushing her empty plate away from her and leaning forward on the counter towards her sister, “are we bringing dates to this thing or what?”

 

Regina looks up at her sister in confusion. “What?”

 

“I’m kidding,” Zelena says quickly with a chuckle before leaning over to wipe some breakfast that had made it onto Robin’s forehead.

 

Regina eyes her sister who hasn’t stopped grinning.

 

She finishes her breakfast and grabs the remaining dishes and brings them to the sink.

 

“Need anything from the store?” Zelena asks when Regina is done the dishes, pulling Robin from her highchair and propping her on her hip, “I need to pick up a few last minute things,” she pauses a moment, “diapters, mistletoe, and a few other things.”

 

“Mistletoe?” Regina asks, grabbing her coffee cup and eying her sister over the rim of the mug.

 

“‘Tis the season, Regina.” Zelena says plainly, turning with Robin and leaving the room without looking back.

 

Regina just watches her and shakes her head as she’s left alone with her coffee and her thoughts.

  


* * *

 

Regina rips a piece of tape from the dispenser and places it on the folded piece of wrapping paper in front of her. She writes the name neatly on the label in black ink and peels it off, placing it on the wrapped gift.

 

It’s later that same day, everyone except Regina has gone to bed, and the house is still. Ella Fitzgerald sings a Christmas song softly on the record player in the corner as Regina wraps presents in her study.     

 

Her phone buzzes on the table and she ignores it a moment as she finishes tying a ribbon. When it’s finished she places it next to several others gathering on the floor and picks up her phone and unlocks it.

 

There is one text from Emma.

 

_So what are you wearing?_

 

Regina drops her phone.

 

Her heart is beating quickly in her chest when she picks the device off the floor and stares at the screen for several minutes before typing out a quick response.

 

**Excuse me?**

 

Three dots, indicating that Emma is typing, pop up almost immediately and a few seconds later her phone buzzes with a new message

 

_What is everyone wearing Christmas morning? Is this a PJ affair or should I dress up?_

 

Regina lets out a breath of air she didn’t realize she was holding, her heart still hammering in her chest. She takes a deep breath and starts typing a response, shaking her head.

 

**Casual. No dress code. Henry will likely be in PJs. Robin, too, I would suspect. Zelena is anyone’s guess.**

 

The three dots appear and disappear several times before Regina’s phone buzzes again.

 

_And you?_

 

The fluttering is back as she smiles as she types out a response without thinking.

 

**You’ll have to wait and see.**

 

There is a slight pause and Regina chews at her lip slightly as she stares at the screen.

 

_Do they make pant suit pajamas?_

 

Regina can’t help the sudden laugh that escapes her lips and she shakes her head before returning to her wrapping, her chest warm.

 

* * *

 

It’s the night before Christmas and tonight’s Christmas record is Judy Garland as Regina’s placing the last of her wrapped gifts under tree. She’s feeling the lingering warmth of the day with Henry, Zelena, and little Robin with their preparations for tomorrow. She takes a sip of her cider and hums along lightly to the music as she makes her way back to the kitchen.

 

Just as she enters the dimly lit room she hears a knock at the door and she looks in the direction of the noise in confusion.  

 

Walking quietly in stocking feet, her shoes long discarded, she makes her way to the door, a hand ready for a fireball on instinct.

 

Her hand relaxes immediately when she opens the large door and sees Emma standing there, her arms carrying a large box full of wrapped gifts. Snow is slowly falling and she’s wrapped in a large winter coat and a red hat topped with a large white pom pom.

 

“Ho, ho, ho,” Emma says in a low voice, smile never leaving her face. Regina notices snowflakes melting on her cheeks and she swears her eyes are sparkling.

 

“You missed the chimney by several yards, Santa,” Regina responds, her eyebrow arched and a smirk on her face.

 

Emma laughs at this and the sound of it wards off the cold air that is starting to leak into the house from the door.

 

“I just thought I’d drop off these gifts tonight,” Emma says, smile faltering a little as she looks almost shy about what she’s saying. She shuffles on her feet on the snowy step a moment before continuing, “you know, so Henry can see it all when he wakes up. Well everyone, really.”

 

Regina steps backwards a little and gestures with her hand, “that’s very thoughtful, Emma. Please come in.”

 

“Oh,” Emma says, surprised, glancing behind Regina briefly before shaking her head, “no, no, I don’t want to interrupt your evening, I can just give you these and head out.”

 

“Emma,” Regina says, looking at her pointedly, “you should come in and put your gifts under the tree. Maybe you’d like a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

 

A big smile appears again on Emma’s face.

 

“Yeah?” she asks, her voice hopeful.

 

“Yes,” Regina says, waving her in again, “please.”

 

Emma hurries inside, placing the box of gifts on the floor. She shakes the snow lightly from her coat, removing it and kicking off her wet boots. Regina closes the door and turns. She is suddenly overwhelmed with just how incredibly soft Emma looks at that moment. Emma is still in her ridiculous red hat, a small smile on her face and she’s dressed in a light gray cable knit sweater, well worn jeans and thick wool socks. The appearance of her like this in Regina’s dimly lit and silent entryway causes Regina to pause a moment, her mind going slightly fuzzy. There is an unmistakable pull to be closer to Emma pulling at her chest. They stare at one another for a few seconds before Regina forces her mind to snap out of it. She moves first, stepping past Emma and leading her into the house.

 

Emma follows her through the kitchen and into the living room where the tree is all lit up and music is still playing softly from the record player.

 

“I love this song,” Emma says, her voice quiet as she starts placing gifts under the tree.

 

Regina, pouring Emma a small glass of cider at the other side of the room, pauses a moment to listen and hears the familiar words to “Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas” playing.

 

She hums in agreement as she makes her way back towards Emma, handing her her drink.

Their fingers brush briefly as Emma takes her glass with a small smile.

 

“So what did you get me?” Emma asks, smiling at Regina over her glass after taking a sip and leaning on the arm of one of the couches.

 

Regina scoffs in mock indifference.

 

“Was I supposed to get you something?” Regina asks, sipping her own drink and attempting to fight the smile threatening to break on her face.

 

Emma laughs again and the smile finally breaks free on Regina’s face.

 

A peaceful quiet envelops the room after that, the only noise the crackling of the record and its quiet music. The silence is surprisingly comfortable, not at all awkward as the women sip their drinks and enjoy each other’s company.

 

Regina swirls the small amount of remaining liquid in her glass slowly and finally breaks the silence. “Well then, what’d you get me?”

 

Emma jumps slightly, startled out of her thoughts when Regina speaks. “Oh! I got you and Henry…” her mouth drops open suddenly and she gestures at Regina with her hand and points her finger at her. “Hey! That was very sneaky. Nice try!”

 

Regina chuckles low at that and Emma just shakes her head.

 

“You’re unbelievable.”

 

“You have no idea what I’m capable of,” Regina drawls, downing the rest of her drink.

 

Emma mirrors her action, draining her glass as well. “Indeed,” she says softly and Regina almost misses it.

 

Emma lets out a large sigh before pushing herself upright. “I should probably get going. Big day tomorrow.”

 

Regina nods and they start walking towards the kitchen again, falling in step next to one another until they reach the edge of the dining room. Regina pauses and gestures for Emma to go first but Emma pauses, too.

 

“What?” Emma asks, turning to face Regina, looking confused.

 

Regina rolls her eyes slightly and points up just a few steps ahead of them where they haven’t gotten to yet.

 

“Mistletoe.”

 

Emma looks up to where Regina is pointing and laughs a little, her cheeks pinking slightly. “Regina, we can just ignore it. As weird as this town is, kissing under the mistletoe isn’t enforced by law.”

 

Regina laughs at that, feeling her own cheeks growing warm, and not from the cider she’s been sipping.

 

“The mistletoe was put up by my sister,” she says with a huff, “who knows what she’s up to. I’d rather not risk it, would you?”

Emma seems to consider it a moment, looking away before nodding. “Good thinking,” she says and turns to continue walking towards the door, Regina only a step behind her.

 

Regina leans lightly on the wall and watches Emma pull on her large coat and step back into her snow boots.

 

The tugging in Regina’s chest that has been growing since Emma appeared on her doorstep that evening is still there and as Emma turns to look at her, all bundled up and ready to leave, Regina is struck by the warm yearning in her heart. The second glass of cider is letting loose all the thoughts that she’s tried to ignore for a long time and the thought of the emptiness of the house after Emma leaves fills her with a sense of wanting. She desperately wants to ask Emma to stay but even more absurd than that, she wants to pull her back inside, kiss her, and ask her to never leave. The feeling spreads both warmth and dread through her whole body.

 

The expression on her face must be alarming because Emma steps forward and places a hand on Regina’s arm.

 

“Hey,” she says, her eyebrows knitting together in concern, “are you ok?”

 

Regina blinks several times and shakes her head.

 

“I’m fine,” she lies, running her fingers through her hair a moment, the touch of Emma’s hand tingling on her skin, “I just, I just remembered a gift I forgot to wrap.”

 

Emma doesn’t step away from Regina right away. Instead she studies her face a moment before smiling at her, hand still on her arm.

 

“Okay,” she says finally, giving Regina’s arm a quick squeeze before letting go, “I’ll leave you to it. Thank you for the drink.”

 

“Thank you for the company,” Regina responds, her heart beating quickly in her chest.

 

Emma smiles wider at that and she remains where she stands a moment longer, still extremely close to Regina. One of them would only need to lean forward slightly and it would close the distance between them completely.

 

Emma finally breaks away though, neither one of them making that step, and starts making her way towards the door.

 

“Tomorrow, then,” Emma says, her hand on the door knob.

 

“Tomorrow,” Regina responds with a nod, a bit of sadness sinking in in the quiet entryway.

 

Emma smiles one last time and she’s gone.

 

“ _Tomorrow,_ ” Regina whispers, wrapping her arms around herself a moment before turning and making her way back into the house.

 

* * *

 

“Emma!” Henry’s excited voice echoes as he’s racing towards the front door in reaction to the sound of knocking. His voice continues in the distance, mixed with a word or two of Emma’s, as the door closes. Regina can hear Henry rapidly reciting the schedule for the day.

 

It’s not long before the voices grow louder and her son and his other mother come into view.

 

Emma took the information that Regina gave her on attire to heart and she’s dressed in a bright green thermal shirt, black and red plaid pajama pants, and fuzzy white socks. Completing the outfit is the familiar red and white hat over her blond hair which is down and settling on her shoulders. Regina feels the familiar pull towards Emma from last night at the sight of her.

 

“Are you eating a candy cane at 8am?” Emma asks, amused, bumping her shoulder into Henry’s.

 

All of a sudden Henry lets out yell.

 

“Mistletoe!” he shouts, leaning in and giving Emma an exaggerated kiss to her cheek.

 

Emma’s startled but smiling as she chuckles, looking up at the mistletoe just above them in a different place than the one Regina had warned her about the night before.

 

“How many of those are there around?”

 

“Oh who knows,” Henry answers, as they both make their way the rest of they way into the kitchen, “Zelena keeps moving them.”

 

Emma’s eyes meet Regina then and stay locked as Henry slides onto a stool.

 

“Hi,” Emma says softly with a smile, seemingly stuck where she stands in the middle of the kitchen.

 

“Did I miss anything good yet, Henry?” Zelena asks, sauntering into the kitchen, Robin on her hip, both of them wearing matching green and white plaid pajamas and pink slippers.

 

“Moms are just acting weird, as usual,” he says in a stage whisper, pulling the candy cane from his mouth and gesturing between them with it before putting it back. “And I caught Ma under the mistletoe,” he adds, grinning around the red and white candy sticking out of his mouth.

 

Regina and Emma let out almost matching awkward chuckles and Emma finally moves further into the kitchen, gesturing to Zelena a request to hand over Robin. “I am not acting _weird_ , Henry.”

 

“Em-a, Em-a,” Robin babbles excitedly as Emma lifts her into her arms and Emma turns her attention to her.

 

Regina watches Emma with Robin and everyone else seems to vanish a moment.

 

“If you swoon any harder I’m worried you might fall into the pancakes,” Zelena whispers near Regina’s ear before moving past her towards the coffee pot.

 

Regina startles, looking away from Emma immediately and whipping around to her sister.  

 

“Zelena!” Regina hisses, eyes darting back to Emma a second before returning to glare at her sister. “I do no _swoon_.”

 

Her heart is starting to race in her chest.

 

Zelena doesn’t respond but merely hums into her coffee instead.

 

Regina is about to protest further when Emma sidles up next to her still holding Robin.

 

“Can we set the table?” Emma asks, smile on her face wide.

 

“Yes,” Regina answers, tapping Robin lightly on her nose causing her to giggle, “and Zelena will help.”

 

Zelena laughs.

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

Regina and Emma manage to catch Henry under the mistletoe once each at different times before breakfast, planting kisses on each cheek. They avoid each other under the offending plant, Regina trying not to be too obvious as she keeps her eyes upwards as she moves from room to room. Zelena and Emma, however, fall prey just as the last bits of breakfast are being brought into the dining room.  

 

Zelena places her hands on Emma’s cheeks and, waiting for the nod of approval (which Emma gives with an eye roll), plants a quick peck on her lips. Emma’s cheeks pink slightly when it’s over and she glances quickly at Regina and lets out an awkward laugh before heading to the table.  

Zelena gives Regina a knowing look, eyebrow raising as she gets close to her.

 

“Easy with the fireballs, Sis,” Zelena whispers as she passes her, making her way to her seat and Regina realizes she’s been glaring from her chair.

 

She takes a deep breath and unfolds her napkin.

 

The table is noisy with sounds of plates, platters, and bowls being passed around as everyone dishes up a healthy portion of breakfast food.

 

As they all start eating, Emma starts up the conversation.

 

“So I have to admit I’m a little sad that Regina is the only one not in pajamas,” she says, cutting into a blueberry pancake.

 

Regina laughs but is cut off by Zelena.

 

“Oh my sister doesn’t sleep in pajamas,” she says with a straight face, waving her fork in Regina’s direction.

 

Emma chokes, sputtering, dropping her fork and covering her mouth with her napkin.

 

“Gross,” Henry says, mouth full of food and wrinkling his nose.

 

Regina places her hand on her forehead and Henry claps Emma on the back as she reaches for her glass of juice, waving to everyone that she’s fine.

 

The rest of breakfast is less eventful. Regina can’t stop thinking about how nice it is, the emptiness she’s been feeling as of late seems almost nonexistent this morning and instead her heart starts to fill in at the corners.

 

Emma and Regina avoid the mistletoe again as they all start clearing the table despite the fact that it seems to have moved since the beginning of breakfast. Henry falls victim again with Regina and she kisses his forehead this time. As she pulls away she catches Emma’s eye from the sink. Her arms coated in soapy water and she’s smiling widely.

 

Regina sighs happily, the yearning now a constant feeling in her chest, and busies herself with packaging up the leftovers from breakfast.

 

* * *

 

The yearning only grows as the day goes on.

 

By late morning they are opening presents. Robin is the center of attention for most of this, squealing at each present being opened whether it’s for her or not. Henry helps her open most of hers while Emma, with a mug of hot cocoa and Regina with a mug of tea, sit back on the couch together and Zelena, who keeps dozing off, sits in a large arm chair.

 

Emma keeps leaning her shoulder into Regina’s each time Henry and Robin start inspecting their presents together or when Zelena lets out a quick snore and it might just be the best Christmas Regina’s ever had.

 

Emma gets Henry the latest video game he’s been asking for and several books and Regina gets him even more books and a set of calligraphy pens along with several fancy notebooks for his writing. For Regina, Emma’s chosen several records that Regina recognizes immediately as well as some new Christmas albums she doesn’t recognize but that Emma insists that she will love.

 

She places a hand on Emma’s arm and gives her a warm smile. “Thank you, Emma,” she says and Emma smiles back and her, her cheeks pink.

 

Regina gives Emma a very large tin of cookies from both her and Henry from their baking marathons over the last week and Emma’s already eaten two by the time Regina hands her an envelope.

 

Half a third cookie hangs out of her mouth as her eyebrows knit together and she opens it. Reading the note inside, Emma puts the cookie back in the tin and pulls Regina into a tight hug, tucking her chin into Regina’s neck. Emma’s body is warm and soft against Regina and she closes her eyes a moment, her heart rate increasing slightly and she wraps an arm around Emma as well.

 

“What is it?” Zelena asks, watching them, “a marriage proposal?”

 

The two break apart slowly, an amused look on Emma’s face distracting Regina from responding to Zelena so Emma beats her to it.

 

“Have a nice nap, Sleeping Beauty?” Emma asks leaning back into the couch next to Regina.

 

Zelena squints at Emma a moment before letting out a laugh and leans back in her chair.

 

“Well?” she says after a moment, nodding her head at the paper still in Emma’s hands.

 

“I’ve added Emma onto our family membership at the Portland Museum of Art. Henry and I go once a month,” Regina says, looking at Emma who is smiling softly at her, “and I thought,” she paused a moment, “Henry and I thought, it would be nice if Emma were to join us on these family outings.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of the day goes by way too quickly for Regina’s liking.

 

Emma helps Regina clean up the wrapping paper and ribbon before joining Henry in one of his new video games. Regina sits off to the side watching them awhile, letting the scene of the two heckling one another, still in their pajamas, wrap around her heart.  

 

Much to Zelena’s not so subtle annoyance Emma and Regina continue to dodge the tricky mistletoe no matter how many new places it appears.

 

Everyone has changed out of their pajamas by the afternoon and they enjoy an early dinner at Henry’s suggestion. He insists on Christmas movies, cookies, and popcorn to finish off the day. Emma is grinning widely when Henry begs her to stay for it. She looks to Regina and she nods with a smile of her own which only causes Emma’s to grow impossibly wider.

 

Zelena and Robin retreat as the toddler is asleep before dinner is even over, leaving only the three of them and they all pile onto one couch, Henry between his two moms.

 

Several minutes into their first movie Regina catches Emma looking at her out of the corner of her eye.

 

Emma has propped her chin lightly on top of Henry’s head as he snuggles into her and when Regina turns she locks eyes with her and Emma mouths _thank you_.

 

Regina furrows her brow in confusion. Emma’s eyes point down at Henry a moment and then gestures to the room with a nod of her head before turning back at Regina and she understands.

 

Regina nods and Emma holds her eyes for a few more seconds before turning back to the screen and resting her cheek on top of Henry’s head.

 

Henry’s asleep 10 minutes into the 2nd movie and being too big for either of them to carry, Emma offers to guide him to his room. He grunts as Emma helps him to his feet, placing his arm around her neck and she leads him away. Regina watches as Emma places a kiss to the side of his head as they pass under yet another cluster of mistletoe before disappearing out of sight.

 

Regina pours herself a small glass of wine before crossing the room to put on one of the new Christmas albums Emma gave her earlier that day. As the needle hits the record Ingrid Michaelson’s voice starts to fill the room.

 

Regina takes a sip of her drink, scenes from the day running through her mind, smile remaining on her lips.

 

She doesn’t realize she’s slightly swaying until she turns slightly and notices Emma leaning against the doorframe watching her, a smile of her own visible. Emma’s arms are folded over her chest and just above her head hangs one of Zelena’s sprigs of mistletoe that she had passed under only a few moments ago with Henry.

 

Regina doesn’t move right away, not trusting herself not to close the distance between them completely, the constant appearance of mistletoe making it impossible not to think about kissing Emma for most of the day and right now the urge is the strongest yet. Her chest aches at the thought.

 

Emma doesn’t move either even though Regina has spotted her. Instead they hold each others eyes as the music continues to play, a thickness settling upon the room.

 

The song ends and as the next song starts, its soft notes fill the room. Emma closes her eyes a moment before she pushes herself off the doorframe and walks towards Regina. A fluttering starts up in her stomach as Emma stops in front of her.

 

“Now, if you’re going to play _this_ song,” Emma says, quirking a brow and extending her hand, palm up, towards Regina.

 

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

 

Regina looks down at Emma’s hand a moment, her breathing stopped, and then back up to her face.

 

_There is just one thing I need_

 

Emma answers Regina’s unasked question. “Dance with me?” she asks, her voice just above a whisper.

 

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

 

Regina still doesn’t speak but puts down her glass and places her hand into Emma’s, her palm warm against her own.

 

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

 

They step closer together, Regina wrapping her other arm under blond curls around the back of Emma’s neck and Emma placing hers on Regina’s lower back.

 

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

 

Neither of them speak as they start to sway to the slow voices of Ingrid Michaelson and Leslie Odom Jr. singing together. They fit so perfectly, their movements effortless, and Regina can’t think of anything feeling more right than Emma holding her close. She leans her cheek against Emma’s and she feels her smile.

 

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

 

Everything feels so right about this moment that Regina hates to break it with the question floating in her mind.

 

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

 

“Why this song?” She asks, neither of them moving away from one another.

 

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

 

“Hmm?” Emma hums confused, her voice sounding slightly sleepy.

 

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 

“You said, ‘if you’re going to play this song’” Regina clarifies, her chest aching to hear what her mind tries to tell her not to hope for.

 

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

 

“Oh,” Emma says, her voice quieter still and she doesn’t say anything else for a moment and they continue to sway.

 

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” Emma says softly into her ear and Regina’s eyes widen and her stomach flips.

 

Regina pulls back slightly to look into Emma’s eyes, her brows furrowing.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“The song,” Emma starts and the smile is still on her face, “is called ‘All I Want for Christmas is You.’”

 

“Oh!” Regina says with a small laugh, “of course.”

 

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see my baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

 

They keep dancing a moment but Regina pulls back again to look at Emma’s face. She’s staring into green eyes again and she quirks her brow at Emma. “That wasn’t an answer.”

 

_Oh I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

 

“Regina,” Emma says softly, a half smile on her face, almost shy, “all I want for Christmas _is_ you.”

 

That warmth in her chest bursts open and fills her entire body and before she can respond something above their heads catches her eye and she starts laughing, closing her eyes and shaking her head.

 

When she opens them a moment later Emma is staring at her, confusion painted all over her face mixed with a little hurt.

 

Regina laughs again and gestures with her head upwards as the song ends on the record player and the room is enveloped in silence again.

 

“Mistletoe,” Emma says and joins Regina in her quiet laughter and sighs, “it looks like Zelena resorted to a more direct method with her magic.”

 

Regina slides her hand from beneath blood curls and places her hand on the side of Emma’s face, brushing her thumb back and forth. “It would appear that way,” she says, eyes never leaving Emma’s.

 

Finally Regina gives into what she’s been wanting to do all day. She leans up, pausing for just a second, taking in Emma’s face looking at her the way she is right now before she closes the distance and kisses her.

 

Their lips touch softly at first, Regina’s hand still on Emma’s cheek, her skin soft under her palm. Regina feels Emma’s smile bloom under her lips almost immediately and then she’s kissing her back and Regina feels it all the way down to her toes. The hand wrapped around Regina’s back pulls her closer and Emma presses herself more fully against Regina and they deepen the kiss.

 

Several minutes later they break apart and Regina can’t help the smile forming on her face. Emma is beautiful in the dim light, cheeks pink, and looking so happily at Regina.

 

Emma pulls her in again, wrapping her arms around Regina this time, and just holds her. Regina lays her head onto Emma’s shoulder and after a moment Regina whispers, “you’re all I wanted for Christmas, too.”

 

They sway a bit longer, though no music plays, before Emma clears her throat and signs. “I should probably go soon. It’s pretty late.”

 

Regina hums and says, “or you could stay,” burying her face deeper into Emma’s neck and continuing to sway with her.

 

“Or I could stay,” Emma echos, placing a quick kiss atop Regina’s head.

 

Regina hums again and everything is as it should be.

 

* * *

 

Awhile later as they huddle under a blanket together, back on the couch, bodies entwined, Emma breaks their lips apart, Regina protesting slightly as she does it and Emma gives Regina a half smile.

 

“I was just wondering, do you have a date for New Years Eve, yet?” she asks, looking hopefully at Regina.

 

“Yeah, I think I do,” Regina answers, pulling Emma back to her, rejoining their lips once again.  

  



End file.
